Worthlessness
by Eternaltsundere
Summary: When Latvia takes things too far, he doesn't consider the people he will hurt. Formerly 'A Matter of Worth.' Probably cancelled.


**A/N: This is something I found on the old external harddrive... o_o' Um, I'm really not sure where I was going with it, but I guess I'll continue it... it was last modified in ... like... 2010 ... for Sealand's birthday...**

**I don't like it, but...**

**Very very short prologue?**

Footsteps echoed through the almost empty hallway, had it not been for the boy who now occupied it. Blue eyes surveying the house excitedly, Sealand continued his search for his friend. An open window let in the cool autumn air and Peter thought it felt rather good this time of year. Then again, maybe he was biased. This was a special day, after all. He couldn't wait to tell - remind? - Latvia of the great "holiday".

He spotted the one door he hadn't yet opened... at the end of the suddenly eerie hallway. Feeling an inexplicable fear, Sealand paused a moment to compose his thoughts. Maybe he should go back and get Papa Sweden or Mama Finland. But.. he had come this far, and there was no reason to turn back, right? This was Latvia's house - there was nothing to be afraid of here. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the door knob and turned it, opening the door.

And regretted it instantly.

The room was filthy, but not with dirt. Red stains spattered the carpet and the walls and Sealand felt bile rising in his throat. What was this? He forced himself forward, careful to step around the droplets of crimson. "L-Latvia?" he called, much more subdued than usual. There was a silence. Then a tiny cough made him jump. "Latvia?" he repeated, stumbling as he sped up involuntarily. There was a pattern to the spots of - dare he say it - blood.. and they led to a door in the corner of the room. Dodging past a regal-looking bed, he made his way to the room he knew was the bathroom.

Feeling a strong sense of deja vu as he grasped yet another doorknob, he pushed this one open without hesitation and stepped inside. He froze at the sight before him. His closest friend, lying broken upon the once-perfectly white tile, bleeding out upon the floor.. The younger boy sunk to his friend's side, whispering frantic words, trying desperately to rouse him.

"Latvia! Latvia, what happened? Latvia?" His voice quivered with some unknown emotion. His eyes glimmered with unshed tears. Almost at once, Latvia's own lavender gaze fluttered open to stare dazedly above him. Their eyes met for a moment and then the older male's drooped shut again. "La- Raivis! Don't die, don't die.. What's wrong? What happened?" Sealand wailed, stumbling over his words.

Latvia murmured something, too low to understand. "Who did this to you?" the blonde micro-nation pressed. This time Latvia's response was louder. "M-me..," he muttered, the bitter quality to his voice making Sealand flinch. He was silent for a while, something very unlike him. "B.. But.. why?" He squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his trembling arms around his collapsed friend, pulling him close. Latvia was shaking even now.

"Th-think of .. i-it as.. a b-birthday present...," came the wry response, "Now..y..you w-won't.. have to... d-deal with me any-" Latvia's voice cut off suddenly as his whole body was wracked with a terrible coughing. His now 13-year-old friend blinked in surprise and then cradled his body to his chest. "Wh-what?" he stuttered, "What do you mean, L.. Raivis?"

Raivis said nothing, his weary eyes opening again to stare tiredly at his friend. Again a silence fell upon them, broken only by Peter's quiet sobs as tears began to roll down his cheeks. "Raivis!" Feeling exhausted, Latvia wanted to explain everything in that moment. "_Jums nav naida mani..? Es esmu tik ž__ēl,_ Peter..." Oh. He hadn't spoken in English.. Silly of him.. He tried again, voice hoarse. "I .. I didn't realize... you...," he whispered, not stammering for once, "..I'm sorry..."

He rasped out a shuddery breath. _"E-Es..." _Sealand seemed surprised at how weak Latvia seemed to become in that moment. His friend was growing more and more limp in his grasp.. _"...m__ī__..." _Without warning, Latvia fell still. He didn't even tremble as he usually did.

"Raivis..?" muttered Peter, eyes wide. There was no response to his words. Growing panicked, he shook his friend's limp form. "Raivis! Raivis, wake up! Please, don't die! Wake up!" The boy felt frightened and helpless in this situation. With no idea what to do, he simply sunk forward, caressing the body of his best friend. "Don't die.." he repeated softly, closing his eyes.

That was how Finland found them, nearly 10 minutes later...

**To be continued? ...I guess? Should I...?**


End file.
